One Chance
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: Fiore High. Natsu broke up with Lucy, to later find out it was staged. He wants forgiveness and his relationship back, but, you only get one chance. And who will be there to save Lucy? Who has loved Lucy forever. Can Sting help Lucy pick up the pieces of her broken life? Will they find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... Just thought I would tell the haters and critiques, if you don't like my story, you may click the** **back** **button! :)**

 **THIS IS** **NOT** **A NALU STORY! AND I SHALL WRITE IT HOW I WANT!**

 **I HAVE _NOTHING_ AGAINST LISANNA! I JUST NEEDED HER TO PLAY THAT ROLE IN MY STORY!**

 **now now..**

 *****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 ***** Fiore Academy*****

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu were walking through the school doors, when suddenly people started whispering. "Did you see the photo Natsuuu?" Lisanna said in a sickly sweet voice. Lucy peeked over to see a picture of her and another guy.. Doing gross stuff. "THAT IS NOT ME! THAT IS PHOTO SHOPPED I CAN TELL! LOOK AT THE GIRL'S EYES THEY ARE BLUE!" Lucy screamed at Natsu. "HOW COULD YOU LUCY?! WE ARE BReAKING UP... SLUT!" Natsu screamed and slapped Lucy. Lisanna smirked and Lisanna and Natsu started sucking each other's faces off. Lucy's world broke down... 'H-how could he believe Lisanna, and not her?' Lucy inquired. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, as everyone in the halls started calling her b*tch and slut, and started hitting her. Lucy avoided everyone for the rest of the day. She sat on the school roof during lunch, trying to escape.

 **Lucy POV**

Just. Fuck this. Natsu... Of course he would believe Lisanna. And.. Of course everyone sides with them. Traitors. I looked down at myself.. And saw a pathetic mess of bruises, cuts, and burns. I started sobbing. It's not like anyone would give two sh*ts if I died or not right? Suddenly I wipe my tears, as I think someone is coming... Their was a blond head... Sting? He doesn't say a word.. He just comes and hugs me. "It's okay Lucy." Heyyy... He didn't call me Blondie! "I don't mean to pry but what happened?" He asks, gently tracing my bruises, cuts, and burns. "THE WHOLE FRICKIN SCHOOL HAPPENED! THEY DID THIS! what did I do to deserve this? I guess I should hate me too." He just hugs me, and let's my cry my heart out. Wow..The school heartthrob is here, comforting me... the "b*tch and slut". "I will always be here for you." he whispers, then he helps me up and dries my tears, and says,"You look beautiful. You look even better minus the tears," Sting tells me, as he wips off another tear. I started blushing. Then the bell rang, and I proceeded to my hell.

Sting POV  
I find, the girl who I loved my whole life, here on top of the school roof, having lunch by herself. I heard of the rumors of her being a cheater, but I KNOW Lucy would never do that! It was all staged by that b*tch Lisanna. Lisanna has chased Natsu for years now, always wanting to destroy Lucy, rather Lucy and Natsu's relationship. I do love Lucy and wish for her happiness, even if that happiness is with Natsu… But this time… I will make Natsu realize, he just left the most caring, kind, smart, beautiful, funny, and special girl in the whole damn world. After school I see Natsu and Lisanna sucking face, behind the school. UgH! It truly is a sick sight. "Oi! Natsu! Stop sucking that b*tch's face and get your a*s over here!" I scream. He parts and says,"What the f*ck did you just call my girlfriend?" "A b*tch, now follow me dumba*s." I say as I drag him away and into a closet. "You aren't gonna rape me right?" he asks."NO! DUMBA*S" I scream. "You… walked out on the most amazing loyal person ever. She loved you Natsu!" I yell. "Oh yeah?! Well why was she sucking some man's d*ck?!" "YOU REALLY MUST BE THATTTT DENSE?! THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY PHOTOSHOPPED! NOW… LUCY HAS WARM CHOCOLATE EYES, NOT BLUE ORBS! And it was clear that the girl in the picture… Was NOT Lucy.. But Lisanna with a wig on. DUMBA*S!" I yell. "W-what?.." "Yeah.. You were too busy screaming at her and sucking the real sl*ts face that you forgot to actually examine?" Natsu dropped to his knees and said,"What have I done?" Then I walked out. I stormed right up to Lisanna who was behind the alley, having...ahem... with another man, and I slap her face, and take a picture, that will scar me forever. I find Natsu who is still sulking.. And show him the picture. "HOLY SH*T! That girl.." he growls. I led him to Lisanna, who was zipping up her skirt, and picking up her bra, when Natsu slaps her.. Hard. "N-natsu?" "DON'T ACt LIKE THAT B*TCH! I KNOW YOU WERE SUCKING D*CK, BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DRAG ME AND LUCY IN? AND DESTROY OUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Lisanna smirked and said,"But Natsu, those men don't mean anything, I could always do you instead…And Lucy was a b*tch! Stealing you from me!" Natsu slapped her again, and said,"Don't ever talk to me or Lucy ever again." Then he stormed off, as I ran away. My work here is done!


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Too busy lately, but I should rlly update all my "popular" fanfics. How do I say this.. This chapter is... WEird..**

 **DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Lucy POV**

I started blushing thinking about how Sting comforted me. Everyone thinks he's a jerk..but he is not! Once you get to know him (which I really don't), he is a softie. I looked at my phone that kept on ringing over and over again, while also getting spammed by texts... Ugh. Natsu. Not even bothering to look at what the texts said, I deleted and blocked his contact. Stupid bastard.

 **The next day at School:**

I walked into school daydreaming about me and Sting (NO! NOT THE WEIRD WAY!). Natsu ran up to me panting, out of breath. I looked down at him, bitterly frowning. "L-Lucy I'm so sorry I believed her! W-will you take me back? Please Lucy, I-"

"Look Natsu. It's over. I do NOT forgive you. I just have a question for you. Why did you believe her?"

He started stuttering.. at a loss of words. I shook my head disappointed, and walked away. Sting walked up to me. "Hey look I'm sorry Lucy.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for... Thanks for standing up for me and making that moron realize." I replied.

And...

 **Sting POV**

She slammed me against the wall and pressed her lips against mine. Her soft lips were passionately dancing with mine. After I recovered from shock, I kissed her back, holding her hair and back.

 **Lucy POV**

For some reason, here I was, making out with Sting.. I am so...embarrassed! But Sting is suuuuuuch a better kisser than Natsu... I didn't even care Natsu was there, watching as I did what he did to me. And I was not even making out with Sting to make Natsu mad... I broke away from Sting, who looked as if he was to faint.. "Uh-see you in class!" I muttered, and walked off to class.

 **Sting POV**

She left, as I remained on cloud nine..I will make you fall in love with me, Lucy. Then I smirked and walked to _class._


End file.
